I Want You To Want Me
by PotterFan818
Summary: Harry becomes best friends with a certain Weasley female, at the burrow, during the summer after his fifth year, but what happens when he starts to fall for her but she is already taken?  Can Harry get her to fall for him again?  What will her boyfriend t


When You're Gone

By: Jordan Mitchell

**Summery:** Ginny sings about how she is feeling with Harry off to fight Voldemort. Ginny sings "When Your Gone" By Avril Lavigne. Deathly Hollows Missing Moment.

**Rating:** PG   
**Categories:** Post-DH  
**Characters: ****All**  
**Genres**: Sonific  
**Warnings:** NONE  
**Challenges: ****NONE**  
**Series:** One-shot  
**Published: ****October 23, 2007**

**Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room with Neville and Luna; they had hidden Luna under the invisibility cloak that Harry and gave Ginny to keep her safe while he was away. Now they were talking about how they were going to get the D.A. together for there next meeting. It had been quite hard to get meetings together, no one was sure who they could trust, during these times. Neville and Luna were deep in conversation and thought Ginny was listening too. Ginny wasn't really listening she was to busy in her own thoughts of Harry. Harry had been gone for almost half a year now, with Ron and Hermione. She was so scared for them. No one had heard from them in a while. Some people say they were all ready dead, others had sworn on their lives that they had seen them, but Ginny knew they were still alive and whatever they were doing she knew they would succeed. How much Ginny missed Harry, how she wanted to be there with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, fighting Voldemort. She missed the smell of Harry's hair, the times that they would spend down by the lake with each other, like nothing else mattered. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Neville's voice.**

**"Ginny? Are you listening to us?" Neville said, looking at Ginny with concern. **

**Ever since the trio had left Neville had taken charge, standing up to everyone who came in his path. Neville had changed from the scared little boy in his first through fourth year and was now beginning to be a whole different person. Ginny smiled at Neville.**

**"Yes…, I am" Ginny responded trying to sound convincing. **

**"Ginny, you don't look to good maybe you should get some air." Luna said to Ginny, with a concern face.**

**"No, its fine Luna, I'm good." Ginny said, but she knew that Luna would not believe her; Luna knew exactly what was on Ginny's mind. **

**"No your not, I can tell that something is wrong with you."**

**When Ginny finally saw that she was not going to win the argument she decided that she would go get some air. She said goodbye to her friends and made her way out of the portrait hole. Ginny wandered the halls, with thoughts of Harry filling her mind, of the school before she finally ended up on the roof of the Astronomy tower. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to the edge of the roof and looked out over the grounds. She was pretty high up; in fact she was on the roof of the tallest tower at Hogwarts. When she turned around there facing the lake was the most beautiful piano. She knew the castle was enchanted but she did not know ****_that _****enchanted. She walked over the piano and sat down she slid her fingers across the keys, the piano felt like it was apart of her. Ginny closed her eyes and let her fingers go. They started to play some notes…**

**_Du du da… du du da… du du da… du du duun_**

**_Du du da… du du da… du du d… du du duun_**

**_Du du da… du du da… du du da… du du duun_**

**_Dun du dun da da dun dun _**

**Then Ginny opened her mouth, and started singing…**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side  
_

Flashback

Harry and Ginny were sitting by the lake leaning up against the big willow tree that looked back toward the school. It was lunch time so everyone was going about the castle, taking advantage of this break from their classes. Harry was sitting against the tree with Ginny leaning into him with her head just below his. He was taking in her flowery sent. Ginny had Harry's arms wrapped around her in a protective form. They were watching people walk about the grounds. Harry was the first to speak.

"Ginny," Harry asked started to say.

"Yeah" Ginny answered.

"Do you know what love is?"

Ginny turned around so she could face him properly and look him in the eyes.

"What"

"Do you know what love is?" Harry repeated.

"Well people say that there are different kinds of love."

"Like what? What do you think that love is?"

"I think that love is when you would do something for anybody no matter what the cost, if you lose everything you have, as long as you have that person at the end of the day, you know that everything is going to be alright." Ginny said, looking at Harry in the eye.

"Do you love me?"

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment then responded.

"If I had to tell someone that I love you I would most defiantly say, yes, do you love me Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to tell anybody that I love them until I know for sure what love is, do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yeah, I understand, and I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thanks."

End of Flashback

_  
__When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  


Flashback

Ginny knew Harry would be leaving after the wedding so she had to talk to him. Ginny looked everywhere, at last she found him sitting at a bench by himself, watching everyone prepare for the wedding. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Harry, I know that you will be leaving soon so I just want you to know that I love you and I know that you will win."

Harry smiled at her then he spoke.

"Thanks Ginny, it means a lot to me."

He got up and started to walk off the he stopped and turned back around to Ginny and said.

"I've been thinking and I think I know what it means know, so…I love you

Ginny, more that anything on this earth and more than you know."

With that he walked off leaving Ginny to smile to herself and let a single tear fall.

End of Flashback_  
_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
_mMm_

**And she did.**


End file.
